Blank Pages
by Deanna Saber
Summary: HAITUS! In Forks was a girl, an unusual girl. Nothing was known about her apart from her name, and no-one was keen to learn anything about her. It was only when a certain group of vampires (not the Cullens) came to town was her story revealed. Not good at summaries! AU-ish after NM. Possible Cullen bashing. Full warnings on Chap 2 onwards when I publish it.
1. Chapter 1

**Blank Pages **

Twilight fanfic.

_Summary: In Forks was a girl, an unusual girl. Nothing was known about her apart from her name, and no-one was keen to learn anything about her. It was only when a certain group of vampires (not the Cullens) came to town was her stor__y revealed._

_**Pairings: Unrevealed for now. **_

_Warnings: CBA now, I'll put them next chapter. _

* * *

Amelia Harris was, in short, an enigma. Her appearance was strange, while her attitude gave her the nickname of 'Freak'. Her long hair, which was always in a braid, glistened silver in moonlight, with her matching eyes always open to do what she does best: watch and _see_.

Hardly anything was known about her, she was always forgotten, lost in background. Hardly anyone but the teachers could recollect anything about her during her attendance at Forks High. Her family was unknown to them, her friends (if she had any) was unknown to them, and _she_ was unknown to them.

If her life, from their view, was a novel, all the pages would be blank. It's about time that those pages were filled.

* * *

**Hey! I'm back, with a new story! Should I be writing this story? Nope. Am I still going to write it? Yep, the only thing that can stop me is writers block, or my parents!**

**Okay. The only reason why I'm writing this is because this idea was been running through my mind for days, and I need to write it. I also believe that I have enough in my head to actually write a full story (Shock Horror!).**

**Anyone concerned for my other stories, yes I am continuing them. I am just really busy until the end of either June or July, I think. Exams! Eep! I also have about four new fanfics in the line up as well...**

**I have way more to say, but I'll put in the next AN, otherwise this AN would be longer than my actual intro! **

**So... Ja ne! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Blank Pages Chap 2:**

Twilight fanfic

_Summary: In Forks was a girl, an unusual girl. Nothing was known about her apart from her name, and no-one was keen to learn anything about her. It was only when a certain group of vampires (not the Cullens) came to town was her story revealed. AU after NM, just before Ecilpse and continues through it. AU Breaking Dawn._

_**Pairings: OC/Alec, other canon pairings... maybe. The others are all unknown.**_

_Warnings and other stuff: Possible Cullen Bashing, Brief Edward and Bella bashing (may not be brief), Possible Character Death, Alec and Jane were turned at approx 18 yrs old, possible mentions of abuse and definite mentions of abandonment in the future, elements of other fandoms (but you don't need to know about them)._

* * *

**AN at the start this time! Something new! *grin***

**Okay, the intro, called Chapter 1 because I forgot to call it a prologue - ("And you couldn't be asked to change it..." ... "Shut it!") - was short. This was done as my OC is a mystery, and one of the points of this fanfic would be made redundant if I wrote everything about her. So, sorry.**

**And, I kinda put the rest in the Warnings... Unless I can think of anything else to say... (hmmmm, can I?)... Oh yeah! Here it is:**

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OC (and the plot)!

* * *

_"Did you hear..."_

_"Have you seen them?"_

_"They are so hot..."_

_"I heard they're from Italy..."_

_"They look like the Cullens..." ... "Maybe they"re related!" ... "Too bad they aren't in yet."_

_"What's up with their eyes?"_

Gossip and rumour was spreading like wildfire inside Forks High. In such a small town, this was to be expected. Four people - teenagers, three males, and a female - had joined the school, and everyone was curious. Well, nearly everyone. The eyes of all the students were on the group of four, except for a single pair of silver eyes. That pair was staring out of the window, watching the small birds fly. A small hand brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, before she stood, and sneaked out the room. Lessons were about to start after all.

This was only noticed by the new students, especially the slender auburn-haired teen.

* * *

Alec watched curiously as movement registered in the corner of his eye. All he managed to see was a flash of silver and a feminine face disappear into a side corridor. However, he knew that the others in his group also saw her. Maybe they knew more.

He watched in amusement as his twin sister, Jane, muttered grumpily, her voice being too low for human ears. "Why is it us who have to babysit the Olympic Coven and their human pet?"

"Because, sister, we were closer, and the deaths mounting in Seattle are a cause of concern."

Felix grinned. "I bet you 50 bucks that the Cullen's pet is involved in it somehow."

Demetri, the only one who paid attention to the hormonal teenagers staring at the quartet, snorted. "Don't forget their Golden Child. He'll be involved as well. He never did have restraint."

Alec sighed. He was growing bored of their slight banter. But he was willing to put up with it. Especially with the direction he intended their private conversation to go.

Jane, with an evil little grin on her face, smirked. "Plus, we all know that is a... how do the humans say this... ah, a sucker's bet."

Now, the 'saner' half of the infamous Witch Twins had to suppress a chuckle. Who knew that his sadistic sister could make a joke that was purely in jest, instead of terrifying their opposition?

During this, the four had quickly walked to reception, and gathered the 'necessities' (like their timetables and maps of the school). hey all ignored the bell ringing, signalling that lessons have begun. After, Alec spoke again, this time talking loud enough for the humans to overhear if they really wanted to.

"Did any of you see a flash of silver when we came in?"

Jane raised a perfect brow. "Do you mean the girl? She does seem... interesting as that hair colour is quite rare."

The largest of the group let out a booming laugh. "Does our Alec finally have an interest in women? Looks like you're finally growing up!"

The subject of their taunting let out an inaudible (by human ears) growl, while the blonde twin glared at the two. The glare caused the two to stumble back."Anyway, we're late to lessons. See you."

Felix and Demetri ran as fast as they could without exposing their secret. Anything to get away from an angry Jane.

The twins shared an exasperated look, before they each walked off to their respective lessons.

* * *

He didn't see the teen that caught his eye until lunchtime. The library was where he found her, and also where he planned to meet his companions. They were settled in the corner, standing. A standard greeting was passed between the group, before he noticed the same sliver of silver as earlier. He noticed a teenager, with gleaming hair and eyes of moonlight. She was curled up on a chair, on an empty table right in the corner. Everyone seemed to walk right past her, as if she didn't exist. Glistening eyes occasionally peeked out from over the sketchbook in her hands. Pencils and crayons were scattered over the area nearest to her. A small hand curled around a HB pencil, before returning to the sketchbook. He felt tugging at his unbeating heart, and the tugging seemed to originate from the petite human.

He attempted to ignore the insistent tugging in favour of joining the discussion between Jane, Demetri and Felix. They were obviously talking low enough for the humans not to hear them. However, against his will, his eyes were drawn to her, continually. Alec hoped that the others didn't notice. Then their eyes met.

"_Mate..._" A dark, possessive voice whispered in the back of his mind. "_Mine..._"

'Oh. Shit.' Was the only thought in his head.

Sadly (for him), his infatuation with the human - and his desire to hiss every single curse word he knew - was noticed. By Felix. Of all the vampires.

The aforementioned vampire grinned at him. "You _do_ have an interest in women! You keep staring at the girl sitting over there!"

He then stared at the girl in more detail. "She's not that bad looking either, for a human."

Demetri coughed in astonishment, and - ignoring the subtle growl emitting from the shorter male - glanced between his friend and the human. A minute or two passed, before a grin broke out on his face. "I've never seen a human with silver hair before. I do wonder..."

The feral grin on Demetri's face completed the sentence for him. His growl intensified. In his rage, he completely missed the playful glint in their eyes. Then his twin spoke. "Seriously brother, a disgusting human? They are only worthy of being food, or toys to us."

That did it. "_Silence_, sister. That human is _mine_." He growled out.

The others were shocked into silence. Alec was normally the quietest of their group, and never had he reacted like that, especially for a human.

"Seriously, Alec? All humans are food, nothing more, nothing less." Demetri scoffed. He blatantly ignored Alec's blackened eyes staring at the unknown girl. "It's as if she's your m- no..."

Jane quickly connected the dots. "She's your mate."

No response. Everyone was silent. They all knew how rare mates are. That's how they knew that something was wrong with the Cullen boy and his pet. He wouldn't have left if they were _real_ mates. He was still staring at the girl. Felix whacked him on the arm. "If you really do like her, quit staring! You'll freak her out."

His eyes immediately averted at that, before a tense silence fell on the group. Alec was, well, fidgety. Presumably, he desperately wanted to race over and claim his mate as his own, yet he couldn't. Felix was excited at the fact that they would be another female in their group, while Demetri couldn't care less. Jane was... thinking. She hates humans with a ferocious passion, yet if a human can make her brother happy... With that thought, she nodded to herself, before standing.

Ignoring the queries of her brother, she made a bee-line towards her brother's mate, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" A soft voice questioned, her eyes never leaving her book.

"Hello. Do you mind if I sit here? And the rest of my family when they come over."

She looked up. Her impassive eyes surveyed the female vampire, scanning her. Jane had the weird feeling that she was peering into her very soul with how powerful her stare was. "Yes. You can sit here. And I think that your family is following."

And that they were. Alec chose a seat next to the silver teen, Jane sat on her other side. Felix was seated next to Alec, while Demetri sat next to Jane. There was an awkward silence as the five sat on the table. Felix and Demetri had a small smirk on their faces, before Jane snapped. "What's your name?"

"It depends on who's asking." Her eyes never left the sketch she was drawing.

* * *

'Oh God...' Nerves were swarming up in his stomach as he walked up to his mate. Her voice was like angels...

"My name is Jane. The muscly brown-haired one next to me is Felix. The tall one is Demetri, while the idiot next to you is Alec, my brother."

'Thank you sister.' He snarled in his head. 'Now she'll never talk to me!'

The silver eyes of his mate moved to him. God, never before has he wished so hard that they were a blood red like his own. A minute or two passed before she said "He doesn't seem like much of an idiot to me. And I've seen a lot of idiots, especially in this school. My name is Amelia. Amelia Harris. A pleasure"

Then a hand extended towards Alec. His hand clasped it before bringing it to his lips. Placing a small kiss upon her knuckles (and briefly smirking at the flutter of her heart), he growled out "Alec Volturi. Believe me, the pleasure is all mine."

To his shock, she didn't blush or stutter at his actions. Instead she turned to regard the four of them as a whole. "Now. Why are you here?"

The group of vampires were shocked. Demetri curiously asked "What do you mean?"

She closed her sketchbook, and placed it on the table. Her eyes were firmly fixed onto her lap. "Earlier today, I easily saw that the four of you really didn't want to be here, Jane especially. So, I believe that you are being forced to be here, but I can't see why, or by who. As for now, no-one even knows that I exist, and I doubt that they would even be able to notice me, or recollect anything about me if they were asked. Truthfully, I've grown to like the silence. Now, the four of you easily noticed me." She then looked up and stared into Demetri's eyes. "So how? And why?"

Then the bell rang. He watched, shock freezing him, as Amelia quickly and efficiently packed away her belongings, before speeding off. "Good bye."

She was long gone when Alec slammed his head on the table, a groan escaping him. He ignored the amused others. He could already tell that his mate will be the death of him.

* * *

**Heyyy... I'm back...  
**

**Anyway, to business. EXPECT SLOW UPDATES! And please R&amp;R, it does inspire me to write more. Also, feel free to tell me anything wrong with my chapters, so I can edit them A.S.A.P.**

**Oh yeah. I'm tempted to turn it into a crossover with either Devil May Cry, or Supernatural. Please tell me what you think via review or PM pls. :) I'm also making a poll for it.**

**Ja ne!**

* * *

**EDIT: Accidental line break mid sentence removed. Some spelling mistakes fixed, and a sentence or two added.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blank Pages Chap 3**

Twilight fanfic.

_Summary: In Forks was a girl, an unusual girl. Nothing was known about her apart from her name, and no-one was keen to learn anything about her. It was only when a certain group of vampires (not the Cullens) came to town was her story revealed. AU after NM, just before Ecilpse and continues through it. AU Breaking Dawn._

_**Pairings: OC/Alec, other canon pairings... maybe, Eventual Demetri/OC, unknown others.**_

_Warnings and other stuff: Possible Cullen Bashing, Brief Edward and Bella bashing (may not be brief), Possible Character Death, Alec and Jane were turned at approx 18 yrs old, possible mentions of abuse and definite mentions of abandonment in the future, elements of other fandoms (but you don't need to know about them)._

* * *

**Now, I normally answer reviews and stuff via PM, but I realised that others may want to know the answers as well! So...**

**To **Caroline98**, I am honestly making the pairings up as I go. I'll probably pair Demetri with an OC (who knows Amelia, and introduced this chapter), but Angela is a really under-rated character, and I really do like her... Meh, I'll have to decide by next chapter though, for what I have planned for it! :P**

**There would be a list of me thanking the reviewers and such, but if I include it in this chapter, and the next... then I'll probably forget to do so for another chapter, then I'll feel guilty and blah-de-blah-de-blah. So I'll only include the names for those asking questions! But I am grateful! Extremely grateful! **

**Also, I HAVE A POLL FOR THE OUTCOME OF THIS FANFIC! PLEASE ANSWER IT! (Even though nearly everyone doesn't want a crossover...) Okay then! I'll probably write a separate Twilight fanfic that's a crossover in a while (a.k.a. a couple of years ^_^)**

**And thank you everyone for the favourites, follows, views and reviews! ("Hey! That rhymed!" "SHUT UP MIND!")**

**And now the disclaimer...**

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OC(s) AND THE PLOT!

* * *

Alec and Jane were strolling into the final lesson of the day. Alec was mildly depressed as he hasn't seen Amelia yet, while Jane was contemplating smashing her head against the wall in frustration, or better yet, her brother's head. She would be happy either way. The teacher - Ms. Harvelle, an attractive middle-aged woman with light brown hair and sky-blue eyes - was quick to seat the two near the back. The only space left was the seat in between the two. Why she didn't just seat the two twins together was beyond their vampire minds.

"Now, you've all been working on your latest project for the past few weeks on a painting of your own design. Today, you're going to start painting it. You'll have a total of 10 hours to complete this. As for the two new st - Amelia, you're late."

Alec's eyes immediately snapped to the door.

"Apologies Ms. Harvelle. Mr. Blackwell wished to talk to me after his lesson. Something to do with a writing opportunity he wants me on."

"Ah. Just sit down."

"Very well."

His eyes were fixated on his mate, that was walking closer. And closer. And closer, until she stopped at the seat in between his and his twin. He was frozen stiff as she sat down next to him.

'I've never believed in God, but if there is someone upstairs, thank you!'

Amelia's cool eyes regarded the two next to her, and she gave a small nod, and a slight smile. "Hello again."

Alec had a grin on his face as he replied. "Hello." Jane just rolled her eyes, and nodded back. The three snapped to attention when the teacher began to speak once more. The two vampires still kept an eye on the human between them though.

"As I was saying, you are beginning your project. For the two new students, I'll give you a sheet detailing what you need to do, then stay with Amelia. She'll explain everything else."

With her tone of finality, the students dispersed. They both noticed Amelia moving to a partially-done canvas and continuing the painting, as the teacher walked off to her desk, to fetch the sheets. A couple of minutes had passed before we both had a sheet and she stalked back to her desk to do... whatever teachers do. Alec was honestly wondering how the hell he got so lucky to be with his mate.

The twins drew nearer to Amelia, before she said in her normal, calm voice. "I guess we meet again. It does seem that we're stuck together does it not?" Her eyes never left the painting.

"I guess so..." Jane smirked. "What are you painting?"

A small smirk was on her face when she answered. "Ask me at the end of the lesson. This should be finished by then." Her eyes never left the canvas.

The two nodded, while Alec was eyeing the young girl. "Please stop staring at me Alec. If you want to tell me something, just say it."

Jane couldn't help but crack up in laughter, while the auburn-haired vampire spluttered. "Sorry! I-I just... Damn it!"

Frustration and desperation was the only things that Alec felt at that moment, as well as a tiny bit of embarrassment. So what if he stared! He just found his God-damned mate, sue him!

Amelia absentmindedly slapped the hand of a fellow student attempting to take one of the colours she was using before turning towards her unknown mate. Her eyes softened, and a small smile was playing on the edges of her lips. "It's fine. Now the project you have to do is quite simple. You pick a theme, and produce a colour pencil drawing, a black and white painting, and a colour painting. You also have to produce a piece of artwork that is a copy of an image of your choosing, as long as it fits with your theme of course. It doesn't matter how you do the last piece, but it can't be a complete replica. For example, you can re-do a colour image into a black and white painting or drawing."

The lesson quickly passed as conversation easily flowed between the three *cough* _teens_. It wasn't long before her painting was finished.

"The theme I chose was 'Dreams and Nightmares'." Amelia informed. "This is all I remember from one of my dreams. It was a particularly violent one based off a game for some reason... Probably because I stayed up late playing _Devil May Cry 3_. "

Alec snorted. "From what I can see, violence is a major feature of it. And blood."

"Don't forget the weapon brother."

"Right... What's _Devil May Cry_?"

"One of the best game franchises you'll ever play. Don't play the reboot, it's rubbish compared to the old ones."

Alec gave a small nod and a smirk towards the silverette. "So, you like your games?"

Amelia smiled. "Yes, I do. I can only play at the house of an old friend of mine. I don't own a console."

"Come over to our house." Jane 'suggested' (demanded) "You, Felix and Demetri could have a game marathon."

"Maybe... What do you think?" Amelia gazed at Alec with impassive eyes.

He shrugged. "I wouldn't mind."

Rolling her eyes, Amelia snarked "Oh, I was sure that you would say that! But what do you think of my painting."

Jane had no option but to grin as Alec appeased his mate, offering quick (and completely true) compliments towards the painting Amelia had produced. 'Though,' Jane thought, eyeing the piece of artwork. 'The girl does have some skill.'

The scene shown in the painting was a dark one. The main figure was a silver-haired man glaring at another man with cold, blue eyes. The other man was cut off from the painting, so only the edges of his face was shown. However, the features seemed to be similar between the two men, so they were presumably related, or maybe twins. The one in the centre was dressed in red, while the other was dressed in blue. The man in red had a sword stuck through his hand. **(I'll put the link up on my account when I remember to! And the pic doesn't belong to me!)**

The bell rang. The students quickly filed out of the room, eager to return home. The twins followed Amelia out of the school, and they stopped on the edges of the car park.

"Good bye Alec, Jane." Amelia whispered, before she began to walk away.

"Bye..." Alec murmured, watching mesmerised as his mate strolled away.

Jane snorted. "Whipped."

"Shut up."

"... I think that I'll call the masters. They'll be happy for you."

"I know."

"..."

"..."

"Oh, for the love of- Go after her already! Your stares are creeping me out."

Then Alec disappeared, running as fast as humanly possible. He knew not to break his cover. He can't die when he just met his mate after all!

Jane gave a low chuckle, before Felix bounded up behind her. Demetri following. "Hey. Alec's with Amelia, isn't he?"

"What do you think?"

Demetri snorted at the petite blonde's reply. "Lets go home. I hear that the Cullen's are returning tomorrow. We need to prepare."

Jane's eyes flared in anger. "They better not try anything with my brother's mate, or I will kill them."

Felix gave a savage grin. "I'll hold them down."

Demetri smirked. "And I'll make sure that they don't escape."

The Witch Twin nodded, before turning to their car; the others followed suit. If those _Cullens _and their human pet caused her brother pain, pain will go to them. She'll make sure of it.

* * *

Alec (as soon as he was out of human view) sped after Amelia. He needed to make sure that she was safe. He watched curiously as she darted from shop to shop, from house to house, doing odd jobs for quick cash. This invoked feelings of worry for Alec. Why did his mate have to scourge around for money? She's young, didn't she have a home, and family, to go to? But he still watched, silent.

Soon enough, she had a decent sized wad of money expertly hidden inside of the jacket. Nodding thanks towards the recently-moved young couple who paid her for helping them move their belongings out of their car, into their house, she made a brisk walk away; she was unaware of her follower.

After a couple of minutes, it was apparent that Amelia was walking towards a seedy-looking bar, where it was obvious that a fight had broken out inside of it. Alec watched as Amelia sighed, bowed her head down in exasperation, then pacing inside. A minor scuffle was heard, before Amelia calmly walked out, her hand pulling another teenaged girl out by her pixie-cut hair. Alec watched in amusement as the other girl cursed as if it was her mother language.

The other girl had amethyst purple eyes, but her hair was hidden from view underneath a hat. While Amelia was petite, the girl was taller; she was about five or six inches taller. The two were polar opposites in appearance, and apparently persona as well. So Alec was curious of how the two met and became friends. Then he mentally shrugged. He'll be able to find out later.

"Awww, Amelia! Please..." She whined.

"Stuff it. You're drunk, when you were meant to be at school. Now, we are going to your house, you are going to sleep off the alcohol, while I complete two more of your games. Do. You. Understand?" Amelia stated, calm but stern.

The unknown girl pouted, before nodding. She still muttered under her breath though. Amelia let go of her hair, and they both walked side by side. The un-named girl still stumbled, she was still under the influence of alcohol after all. Then the girl collapsed. Alec chuckled, still following at a distance. His mates friend is amusing.

Approximately ten minutes had passed before Amelia found herself in front of a fairly nice house, her unconscious friend being dragged alongside her with her arm draped around her shoulders. While the house they were in front of wasn't expensive initially, it was quaint and homey; you could tell that the caretakers did spend money on the house to update it, or keep it maintained however.

"George, where's your keys?"

She just gave an unrecognisable mumble, so Amelia slapped her across the back of her head. WHACK! "Georgina! Keys!"

"Mmmmm... Don't fucking call me Georgina... Keys are under the door mat."

"Wow. How original. How do I view you as a sister?" Amelia drawled, ignoring George's yelp as she dropped her. Bending over, she quickly found the key, inserted it into the lock, then put it back under the mat. She heaved as she picked her best (and only) friend and sister up again.

"Holy- what have you been eating?!"

She was met with a groan. "Shut up."

Their watcher laughed. Hard. Human interaction was definitely comic worthy. He could see why some vampires kept human pets for their own pleasure and entertainment. He sped up a nearby tree and gazed into one of the windows, when he heard the pair stumble up the stairs and burst through the door.

"Okay down you go." Amelia drawled before she dropped her sister on the bed. Pulling her shoes off, she quickly found a nearby blanket and covered her with it. She was going to go to her own home when she was tugged back. Amelia gazed down to stare into her sister's eyes.

"Stay... Please lil sis?"

A soft smile spread on Amelia's face and gave a faux sigh. "Budge over a bit then."

George did so, and Amelia shrugged off her shoes and lied next to her.

"Remind me to give you your birthday present."

"It's in two months."

"I'm still giving it to you. Screw your actual birthday..."

Amelia snorted. "Let's sleep please?"

"Hmmmm..."

Alec smirked and cocked his head to the side. "Good night my mate." He breathed before he blurred away. They need to phone the masters.

* * *

**HELLO WORLD! I am here! Sorry for any mistakes that you see.i did check, but a couple may have slipped through... :P**

**Hope you enjoyed it, sorry for the wait, and read and review!**

**Edit: Sorry! Just realised that i didn't put the line-breaks in... :P Oops!**

**Ja ne!~**

* * *

**POLL RESULTS:**

**Twilight/Supernatural: 2**

**No crossover: 5**

**Twilight/Devil May Cry: 0 (Yes, I have a way of doing this)**

**Twilight/Harry Potter: 0**

**Twilight/other (PM for the 'other' pls): 0**


	4. Poll result and quick info

Hey! Long time no see! Deanna Saber here! I am now updating now that the evil that is GCSE examinations have passed and I now have far too much time to myself! I can now write and read a crap load of fanfiction!

* * *

Now, currently I'm working on the next chapter for Behind These Emerald Eyes. After that, I'll finish the partially completed next chapter for this fic. I would firstly like to thank everyone for the reviews, favs, and the follows. You have no idea how much they mean to me. Honestly.

As for the reviews, I have answered all of them that asked questions via PMs, since me being, well, me, will forget to put a response in the following chapter, plus you get your reply much quicker. However, I do remember someone (I'm sadly too lazy to look the pen name up) asking on whether Amelia and George are members of the supernatural. I responded saying that I didn't even think about that option and that I'll deliberate on it. (This was not the exact wording, but ah well.). This is the answer after a helluvalotta thinking: they both will be human, but will supernatural connections.

These supernatural connections may be with other vampires, or they may be with other supernatural races that aren't involved in Twilight. Examples include Succubus, Incubus, Angels, Demons, Witches, 'True' Werewolves (I call the Twilight werewolves as 'Shifters'), Fae/Fairies. All I have done is list possible supernatural creatures that may appear in this fic. I am not promising that all of these will appear, but some of them will.

* * *

Now on to the poll result. I decided to only write up the ones that actually had votes to make things easier for me. Format is : [1] + [2] = [3]. [1] = Poll result from my profile. [2] = Results from reviews. [3] = Overall answer.

No! : 3 + 5 = **8**

Twilight/Harry Potter : 3 + 0 = **3**

Twilight/Supernatural : 2 + 0 = **2**

I dunno : 2 + 0 = **2**

**The result is that Blank Pages will not be a crossover! :D**

* * *

See you later!


	5. Announcement! Sorry!

I AM SO SORRY!

I'm currently having difficulty writing the next chapter for this fic, as how I've written the previous ones has hindered me in the long term. I believe that I pushed too hard to begin the plot, that the context needed wasn't established. Due to this, I'm putting this fic on hiatus until I get my head on straight and am able to think clearly on the direction I want this fic to go.

This may mean that this story would be re-written, but that is only a possibility.

Thanks, and I'm really sorry,  
Deanna Saber


End file.
